Pokeboys
by DarkLordCalcite
Summary: Another crossover... BSB and Pokemon... What a mix...


### Razor's Sailor Moon Fanfics presents

# Pokeboys

#### By Mercedes Badaro aka Lady Azurite

_Last update: August 19, 2000_

* * *

Razor's note: I don't make myself responsible of this fanfic. It's utterly and thoroughly my sister's fault ^_^

* * *

A young guy walked down a dirt path with a backpack on his back. Suddenly the area filled with fog and he looked around confusedly.

"Who is there?" He asked outloud.

"To protect the world from sound pollution."

"To unite the countries within our song."

"To denounce the evils of boy bands."

"To bring all the money to our hands."

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rock It sings day and night."

"Surrender now or prepare to buy."

"S'right!" a blonde little pink cat-like creature said leaping between the two evil-looking guys.

"Oh no, it's Team Rock It!" the guy exclaimed.

"C'mon, Ash, give us your Pokeboys." James Ting said.

"Never!"

"Then prepare to fight!" Jesse K. Simpson said with an evil grin.

"As you wish! Nickachu, go!"

"Chuuuu." Nickachu said as he appeared from within his pokeball.

"Hehehe.... That useless yellow rat is no rival for us..." James said "Ween'sync, go!" "Ween'sync." the ugly ball-shaped pokemon said as it appeared.

"Arboklera, go!" Jesse shouted.

"AAAARRRBOOOOK!" the snake like creature howled with it's characteristic loud and whinning voice.

"Nickachu, Supreme Thunder!"

"Chhuuu??"

"Uhhh... Sorry, wrong crossover..." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"Chu chuuu..." Nickachu said and face-faluted.

"Alright, Nickachu, Thunderbolt!"

"CHHHUUUUUUU!!!" Nickachu said toasting the Rock Its.

"Grrr..." James growled. "Let's give him all we have."

"Right." Jesse nodded "Britdrill, Mewdonna, Ratiquai, go!"

"Hit me bzzzzby one more time!" Britdrill buzzed.

"Mewsic!" Mewdonna said.

"Yeah yeah, All Rat." Ratiquai sang with his usual awful voice.

"Hansey, Mankson, Fivether, go!!" James howled.

"This time around we'll win!" Hansey said.

"It smells like children..." Mankson said and licked it's lips.

"We will, wee will cut you!" Fivether screeched.

Ashnniz "Pop" Catchum grinned "Oookay..." He put his cap backwards and glared at the Rock Its. "Krabbyn, A. J. Glypuff, Brianusaur, Howrsey, go!"

The five pokeboys gathered.

A. J. stood at the middle of the battlefield and produced his microphone.

"Come on Jinx and get down  
Psyduck it  
Mime it  
And Mew it all around  
Here it is if you Weezing with this.  
Put you at the top of Meowth list!"

A. J. looked around as he ended his solo, and saw everyone was sleeping. He scowled and inflated like a baloon. He then produced a truck-sized brush and painted everyone yellow. They all woke up about fifteen minutes later and the battle went on.

"Attack!" Jesse and James ordered.

"Attack!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah, right!" the whole crowd of Pokemon shouted at once "Why don't YOU fight for one, chicken?" They all said then crawled, walked and fled away.

The three trainers looked at each other then sweatdropped "Uhh..." Jesse muttered.

"Now what?" James asked confusedly.

"I guess I'll have some more loyal Pokemon... Like the Abbra Teens or the Blinksprouts..." Ashnniz said and walked away.

"Uhhh...." Jesse said again "I guess Team Rock It playbacks again..."

"He... We look like Milli Vanilli already..." James muttered.

* * *

**The End**

**Writer's note:** That's what my sister and I can do when we're bored... ^_^ I will be back mocking the BSB and company.... *evil grin* - Razor

* * *

#### Cast of characters:

**Good guys:**

Denniz Pop as Ashnniz "Pop" Catchum

Kevin R. as Krabbyn  
Nick C. as Nickachu  
A.J. M. as A. J. Glypuff  
Brian L. as Brianusaur  
Howie D. as Howrsey

**Bad guys:**

Sting as James Ting  
Jessica "copycat" Simpson as Jesse K. Simpson

Christina "peroxide" Aguilera as Arboklera  
Britney "ego" Spears as Britdrill  
Madonna "baby maker" Louise Chiccone as Mewdonna  
'NSync "howlers" as Weensync  
Jay "Yeahyeah" Kay aka Jamiroquai as Ratiquai  
"They are not" Hanson as Hansey  
Marylin "he or she?" Manson as Mankson  
Five "bad copies" as Fivether

**Others:**

Abba "cover" Teens as Abbra Teens  
Blink "striptease" 182 as Blinksprouts  



End file.
